Desde que soy lo que soy hasta el hoy
by Mary Vulturi
Summary: Mi version de la historia de Esme depues de su transformacion, ya vere si luego subo una antes :D
1. Chapter 1

**Momentos para pensar**

Esme Anne Cullen

Era el momento de pensar, que pasaría con mi vida, bueno tenia la opción de irme, alejarme de él, pero algo me ataba a su lado. No era solo el hecho de que su ponzoña me había transformado en lo que ahora soy. Una inmortal, aun mas hermosa de lo que era, creo que me había enamorado de el, un ángel al que ya había conocido. Pero ahora se encontraba acompañado, un chico –guapo pero no mas que el- que no parecía mas de 20 años, pero para decir la verdad entre ellos dos el mayor era mucho mas hermoso y angelical que el otro. El Dr. Carlisle Cullen, de gran porte y dueño de una belleza espectacular, nada ni nadie podía opacarlo. Después de haber pasado unos 3 o 4 días en una oscuridad en la cual solo podía pedir la muerte, desperté envuelta en una gran y dolorosa ansiedad de sangre, - ja y pensar que antes era una de las cosas mas detestadas por mí- la ironía jamás dejo de presentar un gran papel en mi vida.

Estaba la ironía de amar a alguien que tenia miedo a un bebe, dulce, tierno, angelical y adorable bebe. Charles no se parecía nada a Carlisle que me trataba con la mas suma delicadeza desde que lo conocí, como si fuera a romperme con el solo tacto de su fría piel, -perfecta-, me miraba con los ojos mas claros y sinceros que jamás había visto, yo ame a Charles pero el nunca me correspondió, siempre fue frío y distante, mientras que Carlisle trataba de acercarse a mi lo mejor y delicadamente posible.

Compararlos era una total perdida del tiempo que tenia. Yo sabia que lo mejor era alejarme, pero, era casi imposible, era doloroso, en estos momentos yo sabia que tenia que apagar el dolor de mi cuerpo, olía a mi alrededor unas cuantas cosas deliciosas yo diría exquisitas. Pero ellos no me dejaban salir, todo olía tan bien incluso el olía mejor de lo que recuerdo. Me explicaron muchas cosas que no tenían sentido para mi, mas sin embargo, las guarde. Me llevaron a un bosque muy alejado y antes de dejarme suelta me siguieron explicando muchas cosas, por ejemplo; que debía hacer, como lo debía de hacer, etc. Me provocaron una mayor confusión de la que ya tenia. Pero aun así seguí sus instrucciones.

Después de aplacar la sed, decidí perderme para poder pensar un rato, que debía hacer, como podía desprenderme d un sentimiento tan fuerte por el que se había creado en mi por Carlisle, y lo que era peor, yo estaba viva o no…? Eso creo aun mas confusiones en mi cabeza, trate de disiparlas, pero, no podía, trate d distraerme un poco pues escuche sus voces muy cerca de mi, sentía que derramaba lagrimas pero no sentía mi rostro húmedo, eso me extrañaba un poco. Escuche decir a Edward que me había encontrado, pero no sabia como, aunque su voz se escuchaba cercana podía asegurar que yo no había dicho ni pío. No había levantado la voz en ningún momento y estaba muy escondida para que pudiera verme. Entonces recordé que ellos habían dicho algo de dones, pero no mucho, solo que Edward estaba dotado con uno.

Salí de mi escondite y mi miedo se convicto en realidad, el estaba allí sentado, esperando a que yo saliera. Con cara de confusión, atormentada, sabia lo que pasaba, pero no quería decirlo, Edward no se encontraba allí, habría salido huyendo, no tenia ni la menor idea, ni el poder de mis pensamientos, lo único que podía pensar era en que el estaba ahí sentado; esperando por mi. No podía controlarme, tenia que hacerlo, pero como, que pensaría el si lo hiciera; quitarme todo miedo, me acerque a él, me senté en el piso donde el se encontraba a su lado, trate de abrir la boca pero no pude, las palabras que quería decirle no m salían.

Lo único que me salio fue un –Me quedo- el trato de poner la sonrisa que mostraban sus ojos color ámbar, trate de levantarme, pero el me abrazo antes de hacerlo y me estrujo contra su pecho y me mantuvo allí unos minutos sentía su respiración en mis cabellos, puedo describirla, era lenta y acompasada, sin prisa, también podía sentir una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Me quede quita tratando de luchar contra las palabras que querían salir de mí ser. "Te amo" era lo único que podía pensar.

-Gracias- me dijo el muy tranquilo pero con un tono de disimulo, creo que el también trataba de ocultar algo. No pude contestar, lo único que pude hacer fue voltearme y verle a los ojos, y estrujarme más a él. Carlisle no rechazo mi abrazo si no que mas bien el quería hacerlo. Ahora sin dejarme atrapar por las garras del amor. Salí corriendo en forma de juego que el siguió enseguida. Pude ver a Edward con una sonrisa picara en el rostro feliz por su padre; Carlisle y yo nos fuimos abrazados todo el camino, mientras yo pensaba que estaría pensando de mi en estos momentos, el reflejaba una serenidad en el rostro, al igual que Edward solo que en el de él se anteponía la picardía de un joven de su edad.

Llegando a su casa vi. Que lo tenían todo perfectamente ordenado –aunque con poco estilo de decoración, pero pasaba eran hombres- me senté en el sillón de la sala aunque mi cuerpo no parecía necesitarlo, pero mi mente si.

En todo momento que estuve allí jamás había escuchar hablar a Edward hasta que nos encontramos solos; puesto que Carlisle había ido al hospital.

-Hola Esme- dijo Edward tratando de esconder una risita.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal Edward?- respondí con tono distante

-Todo bien al menos para mi- me dijo escondiendo otra risita.

-Eso es bueno, Edward,-trate de no dejar que la pregunta saliera d mi boca pero sin decir palabra recibí una respuesta.-No, Esme, Carlisle no tiene una pareja-soltó una carcajada que no me agrado mucho.-Oh! ¿Pero como supiste que te iba a preguntar eso?-al decir el Oh se escapo de mi un suspiro, y después una risita nerviosa. Edward volvió a comenzar con sus carcajadas otra vez. Y la verdad empecé a enojarme un poco, Edward se callo de la nada y dijo – Perdón Esme había olvidado – empezó con un tono amable que se fue transformando en un tono de superioridad- con que facilidad un neonato puede perder el control-. No entendí el término pero no preferí callarme. Cada nueva palabra acerca de este tema me ponía en la cabeza una nueva confusión… - ¿Neonato? Edward no se lo que quieres decir con eso- Edward volvió a sus carcajadas que me hicieron ponerme aun mas molesta de lo que ya estaba axial que preferí salirme de la casa antes de armar un casos de la casa.

-Edward no me sigas-grite al escuchar pasos atrás de mi- prefiero ir sola, necesito pensar un buen rato-. La garganta me ardía aun mas que antes, y me invitaba a sacar mis mas oscuros instintos- en una palabra matanza- algo me llevo a un callejón oscuro, pero ahí, se encontraba el mas buscado de la región, olía tan exiquisatamente que no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle un bien a mi ciudad y de saciar esta sed que tanto quemaba.

es tu turno de pagar -le dije distante- prometo que no te dolerá-.

Salte sobre de el de una manera felina y estilizada sin ninguna imperfección recordando los pasos que me habían enseñado en el bosque; solo estábamos el y yo, y solo me deje llevar no pensé en las consecuencias, solo pensé en mi, en calmar el dolor dentro de mi, el probar zanje humana era el placer mas exquisito que jamás había sentido.

Al ver lo que había hecho trate de huir, sin dejar rastro alguno, ahora llegaba la hora de preocuparse, nunca m sucedió nada igual, tenia que llegar a un lugar que conociera como hogar, axial que llegue a mi antigua casa y me encere, llegue a mi cuarto y me oculte en mi rincón donde nadie me veía, donde solía esconderme de pequeña, escuche alguien llamando a la puerta pero no la abrí, tenia miedo de enfrentarme al peor hecho de todos, el que prefería evitar a toda costa, o remplazarlo con mil torturas, no quería saber que decepcione a la mejor de todas las personas; no quería verlo alejarse de mi no podía soportar perder otro regalo del cielo.

No podía dejarme escapar, quería quedarme en ese lugar el resto de mis días, en cuanto escuche la puerta abrirse me envolví aun mas las piernas con los brazos y trate de no moverme ni hacer ruido alguno. No pasaron ni tres minutos de cuando tome mi nueva postura cuando sentí unos Bryson fuertes y dulces, estrecharme contra un pecho tan duro como una roca pero donde encajaba perfectamente, con ese abrazo tome una nueva seguridad que jamás había sentido, sentía que me querían.

Tranquila- me decía una hermosa voz – no pasa nada, todo estará bien- me lo repetía mientras yo sentía lagrimas salir de mis ojos; pero mis mejillas no se sentían húmedas, y podía ver perfectamente a trabes de mis ojos.

¿Cómo puedes saber lo que esta bien?-dije las palabras entrecortadamente- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que he hecho?- volví a perderme entro sollozos ahogados.

Tranquila mi niña, eso nos suele pasar, pero no te preocupes- volvía a decir Carlisle- no dejare que vuelva a pasar para eso estoy aquí-

Le devolví el abrazo lo más fuerte que pude, para evitar que se sintiera ofendido- en realidad yo también quería abrazarlo y jamás soltarlo- me daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarme, pero en ese momento nada haría hacerme sentir mejor.

Perdón, no debí de haberte dejado sola. – se culpada de lo que paso – apenas eres una neonata, y tienes una sed que es muy difícil de controlar – dijo escondiendo su cara entre mis cabellos.

No yo no debí de haber salido sin compañía – le dije aun mas estrujada a su pecho, abrazándolo mas fuerte- y menos con el ardor que sentía en la garganta -.

No te preocupes, ahora todo esta bien - me dijo para tranquilizarme un poco – Edward se esta encargando de el cuerpo, y en unos cuantos minutos me llamaran a mi -.

Perdón, por favor, perdóname- le suplique, yo sentía que le debía una disculpa- juro que nunca mas saldré sin uno de Uds.-

Pero ¿por qué te disculpas nena bonita? – me pregunto confundido-

Porque no fui capaz de controlarme – le dije apenada – perdón por favor-volví a suplicarle

Claro que estas perdonada – me respondió con voz dulce, y arrulladora- niña tontita-

Gracias – le dije aun pegándome más a él -.

En ese momento se me escaparon las 2 palabras que más temía decirle, las dos palabras que me rondaban desde que tenía 16 años. – Te amo – le dije en un murmullo apenas audible.

El no respondió automáticamente, espero a que pasara un buen rato, para ver si no me retractaba, pero eso jamás sucedería; yo lo amaba realmente y nada lo cambiaria.

Los dos nos empezamos a reír nerviosamente, y ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra, escuchamos que alguien clamaba su nombre por las calles pero ni el ni yo nos movimos y centímetro, el siguió teniéndome contra su pecho y yo con mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Yo me atreví a decir las primeras palabras, que se escucharon después de un largo momento de silesiano y risas nerviosas.

-Creo que estas siendo muy comprensivo en este tema- dije esperando a que las lagrimas volvieran a derramarse; pero no paso nada - ¿crees que de verdad merezco tanta confianza? -.

-Si, claro pequeña- me dijo mirándome a los ojos – eres apenas una neonata con unos cuantos días de haberte transformado, esta en tu naturaleza – volvió a decir entre risas.

Es que acaso el DIA de hoy era "El día oficial para burlarse de Esme" el no dijo nada en cuanto deje caer mis brazos a los costados me pare y me fui de aquel lugar hacia mi cuarto. –Espera Esme- oí decir unos cuantos pasos atrás de mi – yo también Te amo mi niña y jamás te he olvidado – esas fueron las palabras que mejor me han hecho sentir.

En ese momento pare en seco, y con la mayor sonrisa que había puesto en mucho tiempo. Al mismo tiempo que pare unos brazos me abrazaron por la cintura y me apretaban, sin perder la dulzura y la ternura, pese a la fuerza que sentía que utilizaban contra mí.

-Por favor no huyas, que pasara contigo, conmigo, con nosotros.- me dijo al oído.

- Aun no lo se tengo que pensar tantas cosas- dije abrazándolo tan fuerte- ¿dame un tiempo si? Te prometo que no tratare de salir huyendo.- dije en tono solemne.

-Gracias, linda.-me volteo y fijo sus hermosos y enormes ojos color ámbar en mí. Todo paso aun mas rápido que un latido; me beso con la mayor dulzura posible, pero a la vez ese beso estaba lleno de un fuego que no dolía, si no que te hacia desear mas y mas de el.

No tengo idea de cuanto duro, aunque no importa mucho puesto a que es el mejor beso de todos los que había recibido, - claro aunque eran pocos – sabia que nada se comparaba a esto.

Creo que lo mejor será quedarme aquí un tiempo- dije al viento, aun acurrucada entre sus brazos

Si te quedas yo me quedo – dijo abrazándome aun mas fuerte

No, como crees. – repuse automáticamente- no quiero que por mi, no me gusta ser una carga-

Yo quería que se quedara, pero tampoco podía permitir que perdiera su trabajo por mi había personas con mayores problemas de salud que yo.

No pasará nada- me aseguro – aquí me quedare, no pienso dejarte sola otra vez-

No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien- asegure bajando mi mirada- ¿qué pasará con Edward si tu te quedas aquí?- pregunte tratando de hacerlo recapacitar.

Tienes razón princesita,-estaba resultando lo reconsideraba- creo que le pediré que se mude con nosotros-

Que no, no, no. Edward y tu necesitan su espacio- dije tratando de disipar esa idea- Aparte piénsalo bien podrías venir a visitarme todos los días de ser necesario; juro que no huiré.

Esta bien nena lo que creas mejor – repuso en voz un poco triste – vendré por las mañanas y noches.-

Esta bien amor – UPS acababa de decir esa palabra. Rayos pero aun no había nada serio entre nosotros.

Me sentía morir, aun no había nada entre nosotros y ya lo llame de esa manera, después de haberlo dicho se me escaparon unas cuantas risas nerviosas, a las cuales se acoplaron las suyas.


	2. Parte 2

**Aqlaro no es el 2do qapiitulo... esto es solo para aligerar la lectura. El 2do Capitulo es quadO aparesqa Rose el 3ero quado Emmett llegue, el 4to cuando Alice y Jasper lleguen, y qreO qe el 5to ii el ultiimO sera quando Bella llegue a la Familia.. Mil gracias x sus Reviews :D c les qiiere ii agradec, otra aqlaraciOn prsOnajes qe aqii aparecen sOn prOpiedad de Stephanie Meyer qualqiier otra alteracion son prOpiedad mia =D Gracias..!! .**

*******

Todo paso tan rápido, que no se como describirlo, todo paso de tener un ritmo normal a tomar un ritmo totalmente diferente, tan dulce y lento, que daban ganas de que todo se quedara en el momento en el que esto paso.

Adoré cada segundo de ese beso, cada movimiento lo grabé en mi mente, como si fuese la espectadora y no la protagonista. Todo era cada vez difícil de resistir, el movimiento tan desesperado de sus labios, sus brazos entorno a mi cintura y los míos alrededor de su cuello; mi piel parecía arder a cada rose de la suya.

Fue el mejor y más largo beso que jamás recibí, sin límites, ni ataduras, tan delicado como el rose de una rosa, pero, tan apasionado como un tigre a la hora de saltar sobre su presa. Fue, -técnicamente-, el primer beso recibido, el de una nueva vida, y esperaba con ansias que no fuese el último. Terminado aquel beso me acurruque en su pecho y solo me abrase al aun más fuerte y dije:

Te amo – volví a decir aun mas pegada a su pecho- no tienes idea de cuanto y desde cuando –

No tanto como yo a ti,– dijo abrazándome aun mas a el – te adoro, mi pequeña muñequita de porcelana –

¿Este mundo me ama, acaso? Que me regala al ser más perfecto sobre la faz del planeta. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pedir, si ya lo tengo todo?

Esa noche Carlisle se quedo en la casa conmigo hablamos de tantas cosas, queríamos saber mas uno del otro, deseábamos vivir juntos toda eternidad. Soñamos de una manera muy figurativa con tener una familia, una casa grande, un jardín enorme, en fin tantas cosas y tan bellas.

Pensar en el futuro me hizo darme cuenta de que no había algún instante de mi próxima vida que no quisiera estar con él, es mas, que no había ni un solo segundo que no quisiera gastar en su compañía.

Llego el amanecer, que ahora se veía aun mas hermoso; él tenia que marcharse y yo tenia que pensar, la despedida duro tanto, yo no me quería seriar de él y al parecer Carlisle sentía lo mismo. Fue larga y hermosa, su presencia, abarcaba toda mi mente.

Lo bese una y otra vez, con el deseo de que se quedara aquí, pero, el debía ir al trabajo.

– Si quieres puedo quedarme- me ofreció en voz tierna y suave,

-No tu debes ir a trabajar- repuse un poco triste del adiós- yo estaré bien.- prometí.

- Te amo- dije cuando el ya iba para su casa con Edward.

El volteando hacia un lado y hacia el otro, para asegurarse de que no había nadie, corrió hacia mi lugar, me beso y me dijo "Te amo" al oído, me beso de nuevo y salio corriendo un poco mas lento.

Ese DIA lo gaste limpiando la casa, acomodando, a la hora del almuerzo para los humanos, Edward llego a mi casa, y me pregunto que porque tenia que pensar, que si no era feliz ya con Carlisle.

Vamos, Esme- me alentaba Edward- sabes que no pasara nada si Carlisle se queda contigo, yo estaré bien, él ha sido un buen padre.

Si Edward lo se- repuse automáticamente- solo que necesito un tiempo para mi, para pensar.-

Esta bien, solo que a Carlisle le parece que lo estas rechazando- dijo Edward- y le duele, pero él quiere verte feliz-

¡Rayos!, esa no es mi intención yo quiero que el este contigo, no quiero separarlo de la vida que tenía antes de que yo llegara a ella.- dije con tono bajo pero audible

Tranquila, Esme, Carlisle te ama y haría lo que fuese por verte feliz- me tranquilizo Edward

En ese momento la sed me estaba ardiendo en mi garganta, y mis instintos se desataban; era una sensación imposible de controlar. Edward se dio cuenta de lo que me paso y me llevo agarrada de la mando al patio trasero, para que nadie nos viera huir a través del bosque. Edward no me soltó hasta que verifico el área y me dejo a merced de mis instintos.

No se hicieron esperar los ataques de salvajismo y destreza, era tan buena en esto. Edward parecía divertirse con mis pensamientos de sed y ganas de sangre; axial que no tardo en unírseme,

Al llegar a la casa, Carlisle nos esperaba con cara de angustia y dolor,-se veía tan lindo-. Edward y yo entramos riendo de todo lo que hicimos como ataco al puma, como me abalance sobre el pequeño ciervo, la vez que choque contra el muro de roca cerca muy cerca de un gran lince, -mi presa favorita-. En cuanto Edward y yo entramos por la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de mi casa, Carlisle corrió hacia mí desplazando a Edward quien no lo sintió de mala manera,

-¿Dónde has estado?- me pregunto con una voz llena de angustia-Me estaba muriendo de la desesperación por no saber donde estabas-me abrazó y yo sin mas le regrese el abrazo,

-Tranquilo cielo he estado casando con Edward-le conteste tranquilamente- eres un cascarrabias en verdad- dije con un tono muy juguetón y Edward río al escuchar mi idea- Carlisle debes de preocuparte menos estaré bien solo salí de caza con Edward-

-¿cascarrabias yo? Por preocuparme por ti- me contesto con un ligero toque de indignación en su suave voz…

-Si tu-dije cortante- amor es solo una broma,- dije suplicando su perdón- calma si estoy bien mírame-

-Se que estas bien Esme es un poco difícil destruir a nuestra especie-dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos-Te amo, déjame preocuparme por ti. Eres lo mas preciado que tengo Esme Platt- en ese momento Edward salio sin decir ni pío- Te amo – volvió a decir ahora a escasos centímetros de mi.

-Y yo te amo a ti- dije tomando sus manos entre las mías- no era mi intención ponerte axial es solo que pues…-dije haciendo una pausa- es mas fácil pensar cuando no tengo tanta sed.-reí un poco para ponerle un poco de alegría a la platica- Te amo, Carlisle Cullen ya te dije que jamás me iría de tu lado.

-Lo se- me contesto un poco mas tranquilo, rozando nuestras narices- te amo y no quiero perderte…-hizo una pausa, podía sentir los nervios en el aire…

-¿Que pasa Carlisle…?- inquirí un tanto nerviosa- ¿es algo malo…?

-No es solo que bueno… quería pedirte que…-hizo otra pausa y puso una sonrisa en su rostro-te casaras conmigo

En ese momento me quede plasmada sin saber que decir apenas llevaba un mes a su lado y ya quería que me casara, no podía, en verdad que no podía. Yo se que lo amo, pero no era el momento preciso para eso, aun tenia los rescoldos de el recuerdo de Charles, y ahora esto… yo no sabia que decir era algo muy complicado.

-Carlisle yo… no puedo ahora no puedo-dije girándome de espaldas para ver el jardín, imaginando que seria de mi vida en ese momento-quiero pero no ahora no puedo.

-Tranquila se que es algo rápido, pero, te amo, Esme Platt, te amo y no quiero estar un segundo mas sin ti, quiero que todo el mundo se de cuenta de que eres mi esposa, la mujer mas hermosa, Esme he esperado siglos por ti y ahora veo que valió la pena tanta espera, he encontrado a la mujer perfecta, la mas dulce, romántica, bella, tranquila y lo mejor de todo que me ama como yo a ella.

-Carlisle, te amo- dije mirándole a los ojos- solo que es muy rápido, lo que paso, - baje la mirada- pues la verdad es algo difícil de superar, pero me casare contigo solo dame tiempo- le dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla-

-Entonces ahora no quieres esto- mete una mano a su bolsillo y saca una pequeña cajita y la abre en frente a mi- lo compre y espero que te guste

Lo besé, mientras tomaba la pequeña caja de su mano, pero el atrapo mi mano entre la suya y la paso hacia su cuello y después hizo lo mismo con la otra y el paso las suyas por mi cintura acercándome a el.

Te amo – me dijo después de terminar el beso – que dices mi vida ¿te casas conmigo? –se arrodillo delante de mi y extendió su mano con la caja abierta- solo dime si o no y después arreglamos lo de el día, por eso no te preocupes- me ofreció el anillo.

Si, si me caso contigo…-dije apenas termino de hablar- pero dame un tiempo- dije ayudándolo a parar para que me pusiera el anillo- te amo cielo.

Ahora voy a casarme, y con el ser mas hermoso y fabuloso del mundo, - me recargue en el- y después me puso el anillo. Nos fuimos al jardín y empezamos a hablar acerca de la boda, las apariencias y cosas por el estilo, me dijo que por su trabajo como doctor casi nunca estaría en casa, yo acepte aunque me doliera un poco.

Llego la hora de que Carlisle y Edward se salieran a su casa, pero yo no quería dejar ir a Carlisle, ahora éramos o estábamos por ser uno, no podía dejar de pensar que él el ser más perfecto se hubiese enamorado de mi.

Pasaron 4 meses hasta que decidí al fin casarme con él, ahora si íbamos a ser uno solo, íbamos a formar nuestra propia familia, seriamos felices.

Fue una noche hermosa, tranquila, y muy estrellada. Nos casamos el 21 de Mayo de 1922 casi un año después de mi transformación. Ya había pasado por esto una vez, sabia que debia de hacer, salimos fuera de la ciudad para poderla llevar acabo.

Edward nuestro unico testigo, la iglesia vacia, exceptuando al padre, Carlisle, Edward y a mi. Una boda sencilla no queria nada parecido aun circo.

Llego el momento que tantos nervios me daban, la hora de decir mis votos, y de que Carlisle me dijera los suyos, yo aun no podia creerlo el me amaba de verdad accedio a esperarme, me dio mi tiempo y jamas me preciono, esque el amor nunca puede ser asi de natural y hermoso, tan puro y pasifico, sin odio sin nada mas que amor al cien porciento. El padre se dirijio primero a Carlisle pidiendole que dijera sus votos… Carlisle se aclaro su garganta y dijo:

Esme sabes que te amo mas que a nada y que a nadie, que he esperado siglos por ti, que eres la mujer de mi vida, la razon de mi existencia, y que por eso hoy nos encontramos aquí ante el altar, para pedirte que vivas conmigo, que seas mi mejor amiga, mi mujer, mi amante, que seas la luz que ilumina mi camino, el angel que guia mis pasos

Llego mi turno no me sentia del todo segura que fuese a resultar como queria, las piernas m temblaban y mi cuerpo se estremesia, pero debia hacerlo, lo amo tanto que debia de hacerlo, no habia de que tener miedo, en cuanto el padre dijo mi nombre, trague un poco de saliba y respire hondo.

Carlisle te amo eres el dueño de mi corazon desde que te conoci, te has llevado mi alma, mi mente, mi ser entero, te amo y quiero pasar contigo el resto de nuestras vidas, no quiero alejarme de ti ni un minuto, te amo, eres mi angel de la guarda sin ti yo no estaria aquí- estoy segura de que de haber sido humana estaria llorando- te amo mas que a mi misma.

Los dos nos sonreimos mutuamente mirandonos a los ojos, lo amo, es lo unico que puedo decir al verlo, él es perfecto, ahora él es mi vida. No sabria que hacer si algun dia nuestros caminos llegan a separarse… Despues de haber dicho nuestros votos el padre hizo la pregunta mas esperada, el iba a consumir nuestras almas en una sola, la vida volvia a tomar su sentido, el maravilloso sentido.

Carlisle- dijo el padre mientras Carlisle volteaba a verlo- aceptas a Esme Anne Platt como tu legitima y unica esposa, en las buenas y en las malas en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe-

Acepto – dijo Carlisle

Ahora Esme – me dijo el sacerdote- aceptas a Carlisle Cullen como el único esposo, en las buenas y en las malas en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe-

Acepto- dije mirando con amor a Carlisle.

En ese caso ¿hay alguien aquí que se oponga al a union de estas dos almas en una?- pregunto el padre, pasaron cinco minutos y nadie aparecio o algo asi que al padre no le quedo de otra mas que decir:

De ser asi yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Edward parecia un tanto incomodo por lo mismo de que él si podia escuchar lo

que pensabamos, Carlisle y yo en ese momento. Aun no concebía la idea de dejar a Edward solo, pero él mismo me dijo que iba a esta bien que saldria a explorar el mundo, y a conocer gente nueva; aun asi me dolia, yo ya lo veia como un hijo y no queria perderlo ni alejarlo de mi, pero Edward insistia en que no me preocupara y que lo dejara salir. Por ahora todo estaba claro, por increible que parezca Carlisle me ama a mi y solo a mi, tras años de caidas y golpes encontre a la persona que me completaba, mi otra mitad, y quien lo fuese a pensar, el Dr. a quien conoci hace unos 10 años atraz ahora es mi marido y lo sera para siempre. Edward salio esa noche al igual que Carlisle y yo.

Carlisle mantuvo en secreto nuestro destino durante todo el viaje, estuvimos en el barco durante unos 4 dias, el no quiso estar conmigo hasta que estuviesemos totalmente solos, yo queria estar con él pero sabia que debia de esperar; ninguno de los dos sabiamos los que nos esperaba ahora en esta nueva especie, dado a que el según me habia contado jamas estuvo con alguien, nunca tuvo una novia a la cual cortejar, sus padres le tenian ya comprometido con una chica no de clase muy alta, pero tampoco era una chica de clase baja, pero paso lo que debia pasar, al ir tras un alquerre que vivia en las alcantarillas de las calles de Londres, el se tuvo que esconder en un sotano, aguantar el dolor y no hacer ruido alguno, su padre lo dio por muerto y él se oculto en el bosque, pero en fin solo sabia que esta es la primera vez que salia fuera del pais, me encontraba de lo mas entusiasmada. Antes de llegar a puerto el tapo mis ojos con una venda, y no me decia nada. Bajamos del bote y el no me quitaba la venda de mis ojos asi que me resigne y espere, durante una hora en cuanto tomamos un pequeño auto que nos llevo al hotel.

-Lista amor- dijo Carlisle

-Al fin podre ver donde estamos- dije un tanto acusadora

-Si mi vida- rio un poco y beso mis labios dulcemente-tranquila, esto es para nosotros- se acomodo tras mío y quito la venda de mis ojos; y lo primero que vi fue una pequeña casita de campo con grandes jardines y una choza detrás de ella. Yo quede pasmada y no pude proferir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué pasa amor, no te gusto?- pregunto preocupado, y yo solo puse mi dedo indice sobre su boca para que no dijera semejante estupidez, la casa me encanto y no sabia como decirlo.

-Calla amor, me encanto, tranquilo- dije, entrelazando nuestras manos-Gracias amor mio-

-No tienes nada que agradecer mi alma- beso mi mejilla y después mi mano-te mereces esto y mas-dijo tranquilo. No supe que hacer solo pude caminar hacia nuestra casa,- wow ahora si era una casa que pertenecia a dos-, ahora era un hogar, claro, durante el tiempo que estuviesemos alli – no quieres verla por dentro amor- me dijo aun parados enfrente de la casa.

-Claro que quiero- dije dando un paso adelante, Carlisle me tomo por mi cintura antes d dar un paso- verla mi vida.

-Esta bien amor vallamos-recorrimos un pequeño camino hacia la puerta y antes de llegar, él dejo el equipaje en la puerta y me beso tan tiernamente, que me imagine que algo planeaba- hay que hacer esto como se debe mi señora-dijo un poco divertido, todo paso tan rapido que en menos de un segundo me encontraba en sus brazos, y entrabamos a la casa.

-Amor es, es, - balbucie unas cuantas veces- es hermosa, cielo.

-En verdad lo crees amor..?-pregunto algo emocionado

-Si amor mio- dije besando suavemente sus labios-es perfecta- Carlisle fue rapidamente por nuestro equipaje y lo llevo a la recamara y después fue por mi a la sala y me cargo otra vez hacia nuestra habitación.

-Amor mio he aquí nuestra habitación- dijo poniendo mi cuerpo en el suelo-¿te gusta?

-Me encanta, corazon-comenze a besarlo-de verdad esto no puede ser mas perfecto-dije, y la verdad me empeze a sentir algo acalorda, queria comerlo a besos en ese mismo momento pero debia dejar que el empezara.

-Que bueno que te agrade amor,-dijo un poco timido- se que no lo decoraste tu pero, cuando tengamos nuestra casa, la haras a tu estilo- me prometio solemne.

-Yo sola- dude un minuto-seria mejor si me ayudaras-dije acariciando su cuello antes de rodearlo con mis brazos…- al fin y al cabo sera nuestro hogar y tu tambien debes sentirte comodo en el amor.-dije besando su mejilla. Camine hacia la cama y me acoste.

-¿Que tienes mi cielo?- me pregunto Carlisle algo preocupado-¿hay algo que te moleste?-se acerco a mi un poco trastornado a mi reacción

* * *

**_Gracias Espero Actualizar Mañana Dejen Sus REVIEWS_**


End file.
